


Harry and Cho

by mk_malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/mk_malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of passion ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry and Cho

**Title:** Harry and Cho  
**Author**: MK Malfoy  
**Pairing**: Harry Potter/Cho Chang  
**Summary**: A night of passion ensues.  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Warnings**: nothing other than graphic sex.  
**Words**: 1120  
**Date**: May 07, 2010  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing relating to Harry Potter.  
**A/N**: This was an outtake from an early version of my snarry-a-thon 10 fic, but it stands on its own.

His thrusts now erratic, his breathing heavy, Harry opened his eyes and looked down at Cho. Her eyes were shut and her hair was matted to her forehead with perspiration as she grunted for Harry to _do it_ harder.

She was beautiful.

As Harry lifted himself completely out of Cho's body, and prepared for one last thrust that he knew would lead to their final orgasms of the night, he lowered his mouth and greedily took the right breast into his mouth. He sucked on it as if he were a baby seeking milk, but what he sought was a bit more satisfying.

This night, Cho's breast tasted of strawberries--their food of choice for their ritualistic foreplay (they had never made love without first coating each other with food)--and there were remnants of the whipped cream beneath the swollen perky nipple, which Harry hungrily lapped up.

He breathed in the combination of strawberries, whipped cream, perspiration, and come, and thought it was his favorite smell. If he lived to be two-hundred, he would never tire of the sweet odor that Cho gave off when he made love to her.

Unable to resist, Harry lifted himself and slid up Cho's body. He then reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a small strawberry. He dipped it into the whipped cream, then returned his attentions to his panting lover. He held the strawberry above her mouth. "Open your eyes."

Once they were open, Harry slowly lowered the strawberry until Cho's lips were caressing his fingers. Before she could swallow, Harry kissed her and ended up with half of the strawberry in his mouth.

After swallowing the strawberry, he slid back down to his previous position and continued suckling Cho's breast. When his tongue and mouth formed a rather more forceful suction than usual, Cho bucked into his mouth, and Harry grinned as his cock plunged back into her. He was close. His balls tightened and he began to lose control.

It was times such as this that he was glad Cho liked it hard and rough. Although … he did miss doing it slow and passionately. He hadn't done it slow since Seve--

No. Harry wouldn't think about that. Severus had been his past--a wonderful past, but the past nonetheless. This was Harry's present.

_I love you, Cho_, went unspoken, but the intention and thoughts were not at all a lie. Harry did love her, more than he had thought it possible to ever love another after Severus and Ginny.

"_Love you, Harry_", said Cho, which spurred Harry to thrust harder. He orgasmed a few seconds later, still suckling her breast. He then withdrew his cock and rolled over onto his back and pulled Cho on top of him. She rested her head on his chest, and Harry thought he could remain as he was forever.

He wished he could.

Once he came down from his orgasm, which had been much more intense than usual since Cho and he hadn't made love in over a week, Harry repositioned her and began fingering her the way she liked him to. He swiped his fingers over her clit, reveling in her gasps and jerking hips, and within a few more seconds, she screamed as she climaxed … or so that is what Harry hoped.

He had his doubts.

From the very first time Harry had fingered Cho and brought her to orgasm, he'd thought she sounded overly dramatic, as if she were faking, but being that he was not a girl and that he didn't know what it was like for a female to experience such an intense reaction, he couldn't very well accuse her of faking it.

Well, yes, he could accuse her, but he knew that would be the absolute stupidest thing he could ever do.

Instead of being stupid, Harry had long ago chose to go with whatever Cho was doing. Did it matter if she was faking it? All that truly mattered to Harry was that he was most definitely not faking it.

And he also knew that he had brought two others--a male and a female--to true orgasm … several times, in fact.

It was just too bad females didn't ejaculate come. Although, Ginny had, on occasion, released something wet onto Harry, but he knew it wasn't the same as his release.

And truly, Harry was probably being unfair. Perhaps Cho had orgasmed, and hers were simply different from the ones Ginny had had. Ginny's orgasms had been guttural, raw, not at all pretty or beautiful to look at, but they had turned Harry on as nothing else ever had or would. Her orgasms had almost always left her near unconsciousness, a fact that had always scared Harry half to death. He would caress her cheeks until she awoke, then he would gently kiss her and tell her how beautiful she was.

No one would ever be as beautiful after an orgasm as Ginny had been.

Then there was Severus. He had been injured when Harry and he had become involved, forcing them to take things slowly, but his orgasms had been quite evident and oh so very messy. Harry had ended up with come in his ears, nose, and mouth more than a few times.

"Harry?"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut before re-opening them. He'd always known that today would be difficult to get through, but he had underestimated just how painful it would be. He turned on his side and smiled at Cho, who had climbed off him and was looking at him with that look that she often gave him these days.

He smiled and caressed her cheek. It wasn't anything like Severus's or Ginny's pale, creamy cheeks had been. Cho was everything that Ginny and Severus hadn't been, and Harry tried very hard to make himself believe that he wanted these different things.

He did. Really, he did.

Harry ran his thumb down Cho's cheek. She really was beautiful. Harry couldn't wait to have children with her. She was going to make such a wonderful mother, and Harry couldn't wait to be a father.

"Harry, are you sure you want to go through with the wedding? I know that when we're together you still think of Ginny and Severus. I understand, really, I do. Gin--"

Not wanting to hear this again, Harry shook his head and sat up, the covers falling to reveal his now flaccid cock. He shook his head. "We are going through with the wedding," was his terse, staccato reply, his eyes closing, unwilling to face looking into Cho's eyes. He knew this was wrong, as did she, but there was no turning back.


End file.
